


Ирландский бомж в Нью-Йорке

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Broadway, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты простой парень из забегаловки, трахаться хочется очень сильно. Впрочем, когда ты уже известный актёр на Бродвее – не меньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ирландский бомж в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

> Двадцатые-тридцатые годы, Америка, Бродвей.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [G. Addams](http://ficbook.net/authors/482427)

— Тогда на Бродвее ставили «Хорошие новости»*, — Майкл потёр бок стеклянного стакана пальцами. Он опустил голову и улыбался виски в нём. — И она таскала меня туда как минимум дважды в неделю. Я работал в одной забегаловке — упахивался, честно говоря, как конь. Сухой закон ещё не отменили, но из-под прилавка мы наливали самогон и разведённый виски, так что какие-то деньги были. И половину я спускал на чёртовы билеты.

Майкл опрокинул виски в себя и откинулся назад. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и к тому же вытянул ноги — так они казались ещё длиннее, чем были на самом деле. Ботинки Майкл почему-то не снял, хотя они сидели на полу крохотной комнаты, которую снимал Джеймс. Впрочем, хозяин и не настаивал.

Фассбендер удовлетворённо сощурился, закурив. Глядя на него, Джеймс тоже невольно потянулся к зелёной пачке «Лаки Страйк» — её, неприлично измятую, Майкл достал из кармана. Сознание даже не посчитало нужным зарегистрировать щелчок зажигалки, так что Джеймс почти удивился, когда почувствовал терпкую, чуть вяжущую горечь на языке.

— Мы таскались на этот мюзикл почти всю грёбаную осень. Три месяца без пары дней, Макэвой, понимаешь? Я наизусть выучил все партии и возненавидел французский. А мне хотелось на «Янки из Коннектикута»**. Я его так и не посмотрел из зала.

— И ты всё равно ходил с ней на «Новости»? — Джеймс изумлённо поднял бровь.

Майкл посмотрел на него, как на блаженного.

— Мне было семнадцать, Макэвой. В семнадцать очень, очень хочется трахаться, если вдруг ты успел забыть.

Джеймс фыркнул, резко выдохнул дым и рассмеялся. Майкл дым выпускал медленно — через нос и закрыв глаза.

— Так а в труппу ты как попал-то?

— В конце ноября я понял, что мне охренительно холодно в тонком пальто, а тёплое я купить не могу, потому что постоянно вожу её на ёбаный мюзикл. Мне, знаешь, не до её вагины стало. Член-то она согреет, а на плечи не натянешь, — Фассбендер хрипло засмеялся и лениво потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы налить себе ещё. Чем больше он пил, тем более пошлые шутки отпускал. Макэвоя это устраивало, сам он отпускал пошлые шутки вне зависимости от степени опьянения. Да они были его личным диалектом. — Мы стояли у входа в театр, я психанул и сказал, что сам спою ей все эти «Хорошие новости», ещё и спляшу, и приправлю «плохими», а потом ещё «откровенно дерьмовыми».

Джеймс залпом допил свой виски и протянул Майклу стакан, чтобы он налил и ему тоже. Майкл удивительно аккуратно для пьяного разлил остатки из бутылки по стаканам и непринуждённым движением уронил в горлышко окурок.

— Она молчала и кривила губы. Никогда не забуду. Знаешь, как наши девчонки красят губы, когда надо идти на сцену? Так, чтобы все смотрели им в рот, что бы они ни пели. Вот она красилась так же. Мне так хотелось эти губы и одновременно они так осточертели, что я взял и спел. И станцевал, прямо там, под дверями театра. Помню, согрелся, — хмыкнул Фассбендер. — Там много народу курило у входа в театр, и Маккуин тоже. Пришёл посмотреть, чем зрителя цепляют «Новости», и подумать, что самому ставить в соседнем театре. Он меня внутрь потащил за шкирку, порвал мне ворот последнего пальто, а утром принёс новое. Сказал, в счёт первой зарплаты.

— А потом были «Янки».

— Потом был ад круглосуточных репетиций, — Майкл с сожалением посмотрел на последние сто граммов в своём стакане. — А потом — «Янки».

— Не посмотрел, так сыграл, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — А трахаться тебе, что, перехотелось?

Джеймс отвлёкся, не заметил, как его сигарета дотлела до самых пальцев, и шикнул, когда она обожгла кожу. Он тут же стал запихивать окурок в пустую бутылку — так изящно, как у Майкла, у него не получилось — и упустил момент, когда Фассбендер поднял на него глаза. 

— Чего? — Джеймс как будто споткнулся о его внимательный, хотя и мутный от алкоголя взгляд.

— Хочешь проверить?

Они оба молчали; Майкл не отводил глаза, даже когда медленно, маленькими глотками стал допивать виски — не оторвался от стакана, пока не закончил. 

— Хочу, — Макэвой сощурился. В нём было больше азарта, алкоголя и жажды адреналина, чем влечения. Он понятия не имел, чего было больше в Майкле, но целовался тот блядски горячо и хорошо до тёмных пятен перед глазами.

Джеймс вцепился в расстёгнутую жилетку Фассбендера и тут же больно приложился затылком о пол, упав на спину. Майкл успел сжать пальцы на его плечах, на боках, бёдрах, нигде долго не задерживаясь, и уже лихорадочно расстёгивал брюки.

— Я не буду трахаться на полу, — зашипел Джеймс, но надолго от поцелуя оторваться не смог — и не захотел. У Майкла коротко перехватывало дыхание, когда Макэвой прикусывал его язык. Джеймс увлечённо занимался именно этим, пока Майкл пытался переползти с ним на кровать так, чтобы не пришлось расцепляться. Впрочем, до утра они успели один раз с неё упасть, и тогда Джеймс уже не шипел.

— Ты похож на ирландского бомжа. Как будто в ночлежке на окраине Дублина, — заявил Макэвой утром. Сам он выглядел не то чтобы намного лучше — успел посмотреть на себя в зеркало. То, хоть и было маленьким и замызганным, честно показало, как на лице отражается каждая выпитая вчера капля. И ещё засос под ухом.

— Начнём с того, что ночлежка в этом случае — твоя комната, — Майкл попытался спрятаться под одеялом. Оно было скомканным, и Фассбендеру так и не удалось его нормально развернуть, чтобы укрыться полностью. — А я и есть ирландский бомж, только в Нью-Йорке, — наконец он сел в постели и упёрся локтями в колени. Ровно садиться он не рисковал, тёр глаза ладонями. — У меня во рту — бетонный завод.

Джеймс наблюдал за муками выбора. Майкл не мог решить, чего ему больше хочется: пить или курить. С одной стороны, сигареты были ближе, а с другой — сейчас это было всё равно что жевать горький песок.

— Маккуин тебя придушит, если ты таким явишься на репетицию, — со знанием дела заявил Джеймс. 

— Маккуин сейчас был бы человеком и дал бы мне воды, — Майкл наконец убрал руки от лица. Глаза у него всё ещё толком не открывались, поэтому он щурился на Макэвоя.

Тот всё же сжалился. Чуть подумав, Джеймс подхватил с пола один из вчерашних стаканов и налил туда ледяной воды из-под крана. Всё равно горячей у него сейчас не было. 

Джеймс протянул Фассбендеру стакан и сел рядом. Металлические пружины узкой кровати характерно скрипнули. Джеймс подумал, сколько из вчерашнего слышали соседи и насколько это может выйти ему боком.

Майкл выпил воду огромными глотками, выдохнул и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он откинулся обратно на подушку и не глядя потянулся за сигаретами, нашаривая их на тумбочке. Когда он задрал голову, с наслаждением закуривая, Макэвой широко усмехнулся. На шее у Майкла красовался синяк вдвое больше того, что был у самого Джеймса.

**Author's Note:**

> *[«Хорошие новости»](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/62138/) — пьеса, премьера которой состоялась на Бродвее 6 сентября 1927 года. О колледже, высокомерной девушке и влюблённом в неё парне. «Новости» представляли публике 551 раз.  
> **[«Янки из Коннектикута»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F_%D0%90%D1%80%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0) — пьеса по мотивам романа Марка Твена, сатира и путешествия во времени в наличии. Запущена на Бродвее 11 ноября 1927 года, её показывали 421 вечер.


End file.
